Baby Hazel Bed Time
'''Baby Hazel Bed Time '''is the eighth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Fairy * Red Riding Hood * Granny * Big bad wolf * Woodcutter Description Instructions It is Baby Hazel's bed time routine!! Here you get a chance to help Baby Hazel in her bedtime activities. First thing before sleeping is hygiene care. Brush her teeth and give her a shower. Then you need to make a bed for her. Finally tell her favorite story till she goes to sleep. Baby Hazel may wake up in the middle of her sleep. Be with her and soothe her with lullabies, loving touches and kisses. Level 1 It is bed time!! Moon has appeared and stars are shining in the sky. Our loveable Baby Hazel is also sleepy. Get Baby Hazel ready for her bed time by brushing her teeth, bathing and applying moisturizer and then dress her with favorite night suit. Level 2 It was fun bathing Baby Hazel. Now let us make the bed ready. Spread the bed sheet and place bumpers, blankets and pillows in place. Keep Baby Hazel's favorite toys on the sides. Level 3 Now our little princess wants to listen to bed time stories. Tell a story of her choice. Be careful while she listens to story, she may get scared. She needs lovable touches and lullabies at that time. After the story, feed her milk and do prayers. Play lullabies for her good night sleep. Level 4 Baby Hazel looks so cute while sleeping. Isn't it? Let not her smiley face turned scared because of bad dreams. Show love and care if dreams trouble her while sleeping. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Getting ready for sleep First of all, Baby Hazel will brush her teeth. She will get upset for no reason when you finished pouring the water into the cup. The process is like level 4 of Baby Hazel Brushing Time. After that, Baby Hazel will take a bath. You need to apply soap on her but she will cry. You need to wash her with water immediately. After she finished taking the bath, you need to dry her and apply moisturizer on her. Finally, dress her up in blue pajamas. Level 2 - Making Baby Hazel's bed Baby Hazel will be sitting on a chair, waiting for her bed. Like what the description says, you need to put the pillow, blanket etc. on the bed. Then, place a purple horse, brown monkey, orange bear and a rattle on Baby Hazel's bed. When you're done, turn on the lights and put Baby Hazel on the bed with her favorite toy. Level 3 - Making Baby Hazel fall asleep Baby Hazel wants to listen to the famous story called 'The Little Red Riding Hood'. Baby Hazel only becomes scared when she reads the second page and the third page. She will cry when she reads the third page. You need to give her a rattle to calm her down. Then, you need to feed her milk. She will then make prayers and listen to lullaby. She will fall asleep if you pet her. Level 4 - Watching Baby Hazel Baby Hazel is seen asleep. She will make bad dreams about the wolf, the second page and the third page of the storybook. She will become awake after she dreams about the third page. You need to play some lullaby if she has bad dreams. You can only play the rattle when she cries because of the dream. If she has good dreams, you may kiss her. Gallery BabyHazelBedTime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelBedTime2.png|Baby Hazel brushing her teeth in level 1 BabyHazelBedTime3.png|Baby Hazel taking a bath in level 1 BabyHazelBedTime4.png|Baby Hazel in bed in level 2 BabyHazelBedTime5.png|Baby Hazel sleeping in level 3 BabyHazelBedTime6.png|Baby Hazel having a bad dream in level 4 BabyHazelBedTime7.png|Baby Hazel having a good dream in level 4 BabyHazelBedTime8.png|Baby Hazel awake in level 4 Trivia * This is the first game which is available in different languages. * In level 3, there are a bunch of small texts in the book. On the first page, it says 'Mother said; my girl, take these buns to your grandmother's house.' On the second page, it says 'On her way, Little Red Riding Good met the big bad wolf.' and 'Wolf asked, where are you going, you little girl?' On the third page, it says 'Wolf ran to granny's house and swallowed her.' On the fourth page, it says 'Woodcutter cut open wolf's stomach and granny came out.' On the fifth page, it says 'Wolf ran away. Little Red Riding Hood and grandmother were happy.' * In the winning screen of more baby games, the games were newer than this game. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-bed-time.html Category:Games